Foam Shore
Foam was an elderly tabaxi wizard from central Amalia. His specialization was transmutation and abjuration, though he knew several conjuration spells as well. He survived the Grand Inquisition and was later hired by the Amalian Military to preform research at a camp in eastern Amalia. After indirectly causing the catastrophe that would hit that camp, Foam dedicated his life to redeeming himself through his work and would go on to develop the Monster Slayer blade. History "That box has been nothing but trouble. Not unexpectedly, but trouble none the less." Born in the town of Sha-ratta, Foam was originally a pangolin rancher in his youth, like his father and his grandfather before him. However, Foam wanted so much more for himself. He took his Pangolin and went off to Nourg Fan to make something of himself. He found himself as the assistant to a healer who was secretly a wizard. Being in the Amalian Capital, they hadn't had to worry about the Inquisition for quite some time. However, when the Inquisition did hit Nourg Fan during the second wave, Foam was interrogated. For days the Inquisition tortured him, until he broke and told them that he was the assistant to a wizard, but he convinced them that he knew nothing of the arcane arts. The Inquisition believed him, and Foam's master was burned alive. Afterwords, Foam went into hiding in a cave near Grou-ouff until Gabriel's Revolution overthrew The Grand Inquisitor in Renneral and the Inquisition was uprooted from Amalia. Afterwords Foam established himself as a Wizard of transmutation, people of such power were very useful in helping the rebuilding effort across the land. He was also invited to the First Arcane Masters Summit held by Zakkar of Pangola and Shandri of Crys. While there he met another wizard who went by Shaman Braccain. The two became close friends as both of them had been masters in their field and had survived the strife of The Grand Inquisition. At some point he married a gnoll druid by the name of Kathara. At some point prior to returning to Amalia she died. Eventually, he was hired by the Amalian Military to study in a camp in eastern Amalia and help the Amalian government's expansionary and preservation efforts. During this time, Foam was approached by a beautiful woman who knew a lot about the arcane art of transmutation and took great interest in his work. Enchanted by her, he showed her his work and one of his new creature creation project. The next day, he found his notes, and his wand were gone. He had confronted the woman about it, only to discover that she was a much more powerful wizard than he was. He decided his best chance of survival was to flee. A few weeks later, Foam had heard that the camp had been destroyed by some kind of giant beast. Since then, Foam had dedicated himself to some kind of redemption. He put the pieces together that the woman may have been a Hag, and where there's one hag, there are probably two more. He decided to create the ultimate weapon to fight against them, the Monster Slayer, a blade created to destroy magical monstrosities and cease magical effects. An asset when going up against hags. However, the blade was stolen from him by his former associate Shaman Braccain, who wanted to use the weapon to develop his twisted transumation experiments further. At some point during his studies, Foam came across a strange looking puzzle box that he worked on as a side-project for the better part of a year. He eventually opened it and learned of the forbidden knowledge inside, causing several Allips to come for his soul. Foam's past eventually caught up to him upon joining the Seas The Day crew as the ship wizard. There, he found Zhakir, who lived through the destruction of the camp he ran away from decades ago. There he knew that the path to redemption was forward, by Zhakir's side. Personality Foam is curious, far too curious for his own good. His curiosity does not mix well with the fact that he has been proven to be time and time again, a coward. He likes to hang in the background, not be noticed, and let be. Arcanus forbid he ever gets caught or interrogated, especially in his later years. However, recently Foam has been trying to turn a new leaf and is looking to redeem himself. That is his main drive, for now. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:SoF